Blind Date
by Rozetto B
Summary: A story of love... and chaos [She looks stunning... if only she'd smile.] [The jerk had the nerv to call me cute!]
1. It’s Not T h a t Bad

AN: This is for my friend Nanami… she's awesome so I decided to write her a fic pairing her with her favourite guy. Anyway, this is a thanks for all the help she's been with my other stories. Hope you like it, 'Nami.

* * *

Blind Date 

_- It's Not **T h a t** Bad -_

"Where are we going?" a woman asked, her face obscured by the cloak she was wearing.

A blond man shook his head and smiled. "You'll see," he replied, walking a little faster.

The woman sighed. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Ug… I wonder why I ever agreed to this…"

"You're a pushover whose friend decided to set up on a blind date."

The woman glared at him from under her cloak.

The man laughed. "Aw come on, Nanami, it's not _that_ bad, is it?"

She sighed again. "No… but it would be nice to know where we're going… and your name… after all, you already know mine."

"Cloud," he answered, and stopped walking. "We're here."

The woman, Nanami, let her hood fall back and looked around. "Where exactly _is_ here?" They were standing in front of a large tree.

Cloud chuckled and pushed gently on the trunk. There was a long creak as an unseen door opened to reveal a hallway. He turned to look back at her and smiled. "You know, you look amazing." He took in her dark, wavy hair and the slight scowl on her face. "But if you'd smile…"

She looked away from his piercing blue eyes. Looking down, her hair covered her face, although it didn't hide the slight blush.

Cloud laughed softly. "Although… you look pretty cute like this."

Nanami looked up and glared at him. "Cute? Please tell me you didn't just – "

"Excuse me?"

The two looked over to see a man in a white dress shirt and black trousers. He held a small notebook in his hand and a pen in the other.

"Eh?" Cloud replied, a little confused.

"Do you have a reservation here?"

Cloud blinked then, shook his head and answered, "Er… yeah… it's under Strife, for two, 7:30… I think."

The man flipped through his notebook and stopped on one of the pages. He marked something with his pen and looked up with a smile. "Follow me please."

----

"Wow…" A slightly impressed smile rested on Nanami's lips as the host of the odd restaurant showed them to a private room. The room was nicely decorated, if not a little too modern for her taste, but nice none the less.

Cloud smirked, "And it's just the beginning."

The host took her cloak revealing her dark red cocktail dress. With red heels to match, she looked perfect. Cloud handed the host his cloak, never taking his eyes off of Nanami.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his gaze resting on her.

"I know I said you looked amazing before but… this is unreal… you look… exquisite," he replied in shock.

Nanami blushed again and looked away, mumbling a quiet thank you.

Cloud smiled and pulled her chair out for her. She sat without looking at him and he pushed the chair back in. Sitting opposite of her, he said, "So… red or white?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Wine."

"Oh… it doesn't matter to me."

Cloud nodded and whispered something to the waitress that had walked in shortly after the host had left.

"What…?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh… joy," she replied, returning to her sarcastic nature.

Cloud laughed and picked up the menu that was sitting in front of him. "Hmm… what should I get?"

Nanami looked at her menu. "I think I'll get the salmon… it sounds good…"

"I'm getting the swordfish!"

Nanami looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What _is_ with you and swords?"

"Eh-heh…uh…" He gave her a sheepish grin just as the waitress returned. On her tray was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Are you two ready to order? Or shall I come back in a few minutes?"

"No, we're ready. I'll have the swordfish and she'll have the salmon."

The waitress nodded and poured the two glasses of champagne then left.

"I can speak for myself," Nanami mumbled.

"I know that… but does it really matter?"

----

When dinner was finished and most of the champagne gone, Cloud asked for their bill.

"Of course, I'll be right back with it, sir," the waitress said.

"You know, I think… wow, that's pretty!" Nanami said, turning to look at a painting on the wall.

Cloud shook his head and chuckled. "You're drunk."

"Nu-uh! If I was _really_ drunk, I wouldn't be able to walk."

"You're sitting down."

Nanami blinked. "Oh… so I am. Oops." She giggled inanely.

"Here you go, sir," the waitress said upon returning. "Just leave it on the table and leave whenever you're ready.

"Thanks," he replied with a slight nod.

"Okayokayokay! IfIm really drunk, 'ow comeI can talk… I'mean… shouldn' I be slurring my wordsor something?"

"You _are_ slurring your words… I think I should take you home now…"

"You're home or mine?"

"Mine's closer… but you'll probably wake up and yell at me."

"Alright… If I promise not to yell at you tomorrow can I just stay at your place," she asked, standing up shakily, leaning heavily on her chair.

"I don't – Careful," he said, running around the table to make sure she didn't fall as she attempted to walk towards him.

She giggled and looked up at him when he caught her. "Y'know… you have pretty eyes," she murmured, and then slumped unconscious in his arms.

"Shit," Cloud said to himself. "Now I have to take her home… her place is too far to carry her… damn…"

----

One _long _walk later, Cloud struggled to get out his keys without dropping the sleeping girl in his arms. He grunted as he managed to get the open and he walked in carrying Nanami in bridal style. "She's gonna kill me tomorrow morning…" he muttered to himself.

_

* * *

Chapter one finished! I might continue this and I might not… hopefully Nanami likes it, it **is** for her, after all. I know I should've updated my other fics with this wonderful free day I had (D told me a needed to chill a little… I've been freaking over the plans… although, it seems to be going well… he told me to take the day off and he would deal with any problems). Neh, this is a thank you to Nanami… and an apology for not being able to go see her at AnimeNorth. Love you, 'Nami! (by the way… please review!) _


	2. It’s O k a y Now

Blind Date

_It's **O k a y **Now_

_Bring! Bring!_

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

_Bring! Bring!_

"Go away…" he muttered, still half asleep.

_Bring! Bring!_

Another groan and a hand groping for the phone.

_Bring! Br–_

"The hell do you want?"

"Aw, why're you always so rude, Squally?" a much too cheerful voice answered.

"It's 6:30 am and my name is Leon!" he growled into the phone.

"Pssh, whatever… guess what!"

"Rozetto, if you –"

"Okay, you know how we set up 'Nami with that guy that was always beating you in tournaments?"

"…"

"Weeeell, she didn't come home last night."

"And…?"

"It must have gone well!"

"So… you called me, at 6:30 **am**, just to tell me Nanami's date went well?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Go to hell," he said and hung up the phone.

----

Rozetto looked at the phone after the line went dead. She brushed a strand of dark auburn hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

----

_She was running, the park rushing past her. As she stopped to catch her breath at the bridge, she realized it was the worst idea._

"_Right where he was too, Nanami," her silver-haired pursuer murmured as he walked closer._

"_W-why?"_

_The man didn't reply, but soon after she found herself falling into the river below._

"_No," she whispered as she fell over the guardrail. The cold, swift current dragged her under, drowning her…_

"No!" she screamed, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed.

Cloud ran into the room upon hearing her screams. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

By the time he had reached her she was shaking uncontrollably. Tears streaming down her face she didn't care that her saw her weak side; she couldn't help it.

"Nanami?" he asked.

Nothing in response.

Cloud climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, but the shaking had subsided.

"It's alright now… it was just a nightmare."

----

After the tears had dissipated, there was a brief moment of silence, then:

"Where the hell am I?"

Cloud instantly let go of her and jumped off the bed. "Uh… guest room in my house?"

Nanami glared at him. "Explain."

"You-were-drunk-and-you-said-you-wouldn't-yell-if-I-brought-you-here-and-then-you-passed-out-so-I-_had_-to-bring-you-here-'cause-you-place-was-too-far-and-please-don't-hurt-me!" he said all in one breath.

Nanami's glare softened. "Oh… thanks… I think."

Silence.

"Uh… do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

----

After walking in silence for quite some time, Cloud asked, "So… what was your nightmare about?"

Nanami stopped in mid-step and turned to look him in the eye. "That is not any of you business."

"You were shaking."

"It's no concern of your's," she replied, then turned to keep walking.

"Oh… sorry."

----

Rozetto heard the door open and rushed down to greet her roommate. Upon seeing her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Nanami glared at her and walked inside. Rozetto remembered from the blond man from the night before when he had come to pick Nanami up.

"Hello again," he said cheerfully.

"Hi!"

Nanami ignored both of them, walked past Rozetto and headed up to her room.

"Um… sorry about her… she's not a morning person."

"That's alright… not many people are when they drink as much as she did last night."

Rozetto giggled. "You got her drunk?"

Cloud put his hands up in his defence. "Not my fault… I didn't know she liked champagne that much nor did I know she can't hold her liquor."

Rozetto bounced down the stairs. "Do want something to drink, since 'Nami was rude enough not to offer?"

"Just some water… and I'd like to talk to you." The second part of his sentence had a definite serious tone to it.

Rozetto nodded and started to walk to the kitchen. "Follow me."

* * *

_AN: Well, I think I'll leave this here. In the next chapter you'll find out about Nanami's dark past. So… yeah… I know I should have posted for _Curiosity_ but I'm lazy… actually, I just can't find the notebook that I wrote the next chapter in… sorry! Don't worry though, I'll have it up soon enough. _


End file.
